The present invention relates generally to interconnect structures, and more particularly, to three dimensional structures formed by stacking components using high density multichip interconnect decals.
Three-dimensional chip stacking is sometimes done when a user has full control over the design of a circuit and can make custom chips to permit inputs and outputs (I/Os) to line up where chip to chip connections must be made. Without the use of an interposer only nonconductive epoxy adhesive can be used to stack the chips. It is believed that three-dimensional mounting of passive devices on top of active devices has not been done in the past.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a three-dimensional circuit structure formed by stacking components using a high density multichip interconnect decal.